Addicted
by RekkaShinen
Summary: Kagome comes back and sees InuYashaKikyou together and has a slight misunderstanding of the situation.  She runs off disoriented and winds up getting a surprise.  This is not a pairing fanfiction.


-1Disclaimer: InuYasha and all characters are owned by Takahashi Rumiko-san. Except for Aya, she was created just for this one chapter by me.

Summary: Kagome gets into an accident in the modern times, not thinking clearly and in shock, she goes to the Feudal Era. There in she sees yet another scene between InuYasha and Kikyo, still not in a clear state of mind Kagome makes up her mind to run away. Low and behold, the Lord of the Western Lands finds her. She is left to stay in his household only because Rin wishes for a playmate other than Jaken. Kagome starts to notice a different side to Sesshomaru.

Chapter One

"Kagome? Hey Kagome? Why are you so down?" Souta asked. Kagome looked down at him, startled out of her thoughts. She smiled at him and ruffled his hair. She was just thinking about what InuYasha had told her.

"I was thinking about the Shikon shards and InuYasha," Kagome said truthfully. Souta's face lit up when he heard InuYasha's name. He was going on and on about InuYasha and didn't see the car speeding around the curve. "SOUTA!" Kagome cried. She ran out into the street and pushed her little brother away right as the car slammed on the brakes. Kagome felt the metal hit her side as she continuously rolled over the car. Her head made a sickening crack against the pavement as she landed. The driver looked back, saw Kagome slowly sitting up, and sped off.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Souta cried. He rushed to Kagome's side, his eyes full of tears. Kagome let Souta help her stand up. "You have to get to a doctor now Kagome," Souta said.

"No Souta, I have to go to the Sengoku Jidai. Don't worry," Kagome said cheerily. She hid the wound on her head by pressing a hand against it. Her thoughts were fuzzy and disoriented. Souta didn't want to argue with his sister, but he was going to tell their mother as soon as he could. He knew his mom would know what to do with Kagome, but right now he was still so scared for his sister.

They went to the well house, Souta helped Kagome down the ladder on the side. As soon as Kagome's feet touched the bottom, she disappeared. Leaving Souta looking slightly spooked. He quickly ran to the house, now crying for his mom and telling her all about it.

Mrs. Higurashi gasped as Souta told her this news, but she knew they couldn't get through the well. Her heart raced with fear and worry for her eldest child, but she really couldn't do anything with Kagome five hundred years in the past. She could only hope and pray that Kagome's friends could take care of her while she was there.

Grandfather stood by the door with his hands clasped behind his back while he stared into the sky. His thoughts were with his granddaughter of course, and he could only hope the same as Mrs. Higurashi. That Kagome's friends in the past would be able to help her with her injuries. Souta came to his grandfather's side and rubbed at his eyes as the tears still fell. He looked up at his grandfather as he felt the hand on his shoulder. He leans his head against his grandfather's side and looked at the well house in worry.

Kagome felt her feet touch the ground of the well, and her head swam with pain. She felt her vision go blurry and she let herself lean against the side of it. The young woman sighed as she grasped the side of the well, her fingers digging into the dirt. Kagome felt her blood running down her leg and side. 

Kagome summoned up all her strength to climb out of the well. She heard strange sounds coming from the woods, right near the God Tree. Kagome shook her head to clear the cobwebs out, climbed out of the well, and went towards the sounds. She staggered a bit and wasn't too steady on her feet. Her vision wavered, and she clutched at a tree to help keep her balance. When her vision cleared slightly, she wished it wasn't so clear. She saw InuYasha and Kikyo wrapped in a, what looked to her, lover's embrace.

'No, no! Why? Why are they like that? WHY?' These thoughts ran through Kagome's mind. 'InuYasha don't you care about me? I know you just care for me as a friend and a shard detector, but do you have to do this in the open?' Her head injury throbbed constantly, and she left quickly before being detected.

Kagome left the two to themselves and nearly tripped over something in her way. Her eyes looked down to see Kikyou's arrows and her bow. The teenager grabbed the tree beside her to continue keeping her balance as her eyes took in the weapons. 

'Those are the ones with the dirt from Onigumo's cave on them! I'll take these to show them,' Kagome thought. She picked up the arrows as well as the bow. The InuYasha and Kikyo were too wrapped up in each other to notice Kagome. Kagome looked back at them and felt her stomach turn over at the sight. Though she wasn't sure if it was from the would be concussion or from the rejection she felt. Kagome pressed a hand to her mouth to keep the bile from spilling out of her lips. Using the trees Kagome continued onwards towards Kaede's village. Hopefully she would be able to get treatment from Miroku or Kaede for her injuries. Though it was a miracle she even made it this far, and Kagome knew now that she should have gone to a hospital instead of going to the Feudal Era. 

'I suppose I just wanted to see InuYasha. In my pain I only wanted to see him and see if he could make it better. I thought wrong.' Tears welled up at the remembrance of the pain of seeing Kikyo and InuYasha together, though Kagome figured she should have been used to it by now. The young woman blamed the tears on the physical pain instead of thinking how much her heart was broken. She leaned against a tree to catch her breath, the pain was really starting to get to her now. She gritted her teeth, refusing to let InuYasha or Kikyo find her in a state of weakness, and gripped a low branch. She used that to pull herself forward slow by slow inch. 

"That idiot! How long does she think her human body can hold out? She's lost too much blood. This'll be interesting to see." The female fox demon watched with acute interest. She was perched on a tree with her golden tail swishing impatiently. Her dark green eyes scanned the area looking for Kagome, as she tossed her dark blonde braid over her shoulder impatiently.

"But I cannot allow her to die. What would become of Shippou then? He needs her and I know it. My brother would never forgive me if anything happened to his son. She's lost a lot of blood, I cannot think how she's survived this long. Her will to live is matched only by a demon's!" The woman stood on the branch and let a finger rest against her lips. She knew of a way to save Kagome, but it was a very dangerous way. She wasn't too sure if the young woman would even appreciate her going through all the trouble.

'Humans can't treat her injuries. Not at this stage anyhow.' The demon sighed and ran a hand over her blonde bangs in thought. She came to a decision and watched as Kagome went right below the branch she was standing on. Her eyes took in the weakened aura that surrounded the girl, and that grew weaker with every passing second. The tail twitched impatiently as she had to wait until the girl lost consciousness before approaching. Even that weak, the holy aura was still too pure for the demon to approach.

'Do I feel a demonic aura?' Kagome's eyes looked around the area but they were heavy lidded. She felt her strength giving out slowly and knew it wouldn't be long before she passed out. She shook her head once more to try and clear it, but wound up getting even more dizzy. Her hand reached out desperately to grab onto a tree to help keep her balance, but her fingers only grasped air. The teenager fell to the ground unconscious from the head wound that was still trickling blood.

"You ran a good ways little one. I'm surprised you made it to this far. Was it because of your own strength? For a human you are truly strong little one." The demon leapt from the tree and landed easily beside the body of Kagome. She looked over the injuries and knew that what she had thought earlier would come to pass. If Kagome didn't have stronger blood within her, the human would surely die. The only problem was, the fox demon wasn't sure if Kagome would appreciate it. There was only one true way to find out, and the demon knew it would be difficult.

She knelt down next to Kagome with her arm outstretched. She kept her own aura down, close to her body as not to agitate Kagome's aura. Seeing as how the priestess in her would react to a demonic aura with hostility and most likely further injure the girl. The demon, called Aya, was going to do her best to save the girl. Aya placed her hand onto Kagome's back to hopefully open a connection with the girl. She made sure her hand was right above the heart as she knew this was the best way to get in touch with the girl.

"Listen child, you need not fear me. I am here to help you." Aya kept her voice soothing, as if speaking to a frightened child. "You need to be healed little one, for you will surely die if you do not get treated right now." Aya saw the girl's eyes open slightly in response to her voice, though Kagome's eyes were blank as if in a trance. "You are beyond any medicine the humans can give you. I can help you my child, but you must trust me. There is only one way to save you, you will need strong blood to help heal all your wounds." She felt Kagome's heart pump rapidly at these words, Aya took that as a fairly good sign.

"The only way to save you young one, is to change you into a full demon. The process is painful and you will feel as though you are dying. Since you are also priestess, it will likely be twice as painful. But you will live. Do you want to live young one? Despite the pain it may bring to your body?" Aya felt the heart steady and her eyes noticed Kagome's head move up and down in an affirmative motion. Aya sighed in relief the fox demon was quite glad the human had chosen life over death. She didn't mean to be selfish, but she didn't want her nephew to go through the pain of losing someone else he loved. 

"Now, we need to see which demon blood would suit you the most don't we?" Aya's voice held a cheery tone so that Kagome would focus on it and stay focused on it. The fox demon did notice that the girl was fading in and out quite frequently. She knew she'd have to work fast in order to save Kagome. She quickly closed her eyes so she could get a mental picture of Kagome's personality. 

Visions of Kagome and InuYasha fighting, pictures of the entire group laughing, of Kagome helping Shippou and of comforting him flowed through her mind. She saw Kagome and her family sitting around the table laughing and talking about ordinary things. Kagome at her school studying hard for her next exam, worrying about passing it. She also felt the feelings Kagome felt for InuYasha, and of the pain she had felt upon seeing Kikyo and InuYasha together. Aya opened her eyes and the visions vanished from her mind. A soft smile made its way onto her lips.

"Strong and yet weak at the same time. Stubborn and you have your soft moments. A fiery temper but you have a kind and big heart. A heart which has been bruised by many things. I think only the proud dog demon blood would suit you. I don't think you'd have it any other way would you? I don't sense any pettiness coming from you, but I do know you'd not have any other blood in you. It might even keep that pesky wolf demon away from you?" Aya chuckled as she felt Kagome twitch a bit, the fox demon hoped it had been in laughter at her joke. The demon lifted her hand as she got out the right vial from a pouch she carried at her waist.

"Being as old as I am, I have learned the many ancient magic of demons. A spell, long long ago, was used to make the mates of strong demons grow stronger. By using the blood of the stronger demons. Those that did not go insane from the pain of the transformation were said to have become the holders of the ancient knowledge. My own descendents were of those who survived." Aya pulled out the vial that held the dog demon blood. She gave a small smile as she thought of Kagome as a demon, it would be an interesting mix.

"I hope you can handle it my dear child." Aya took off Kagome's shirt and skirt with great care. The articles of clothing were splattered with blood from the various wounds on Kagome's body. Aya sighed and winced at the sight of the bruises on the girl's body. "I believe it is time to start. Do you trust me?" She felt Kagome's response and the demon nodded. "Then I hope you continue to have that will to live my dear. This will be painful."

She dipped her claw into the blood and pressed it against Kagome's uninjured temple. She inscribed the kanji for 'Devotion' into her skin. Aya dipped her claw back into the blood to get more 'ink' for the writings. Upon Kagome's neck she inscribed 'Will to Live' and above her left breast the fox wrote the kanji for 'Love.' Above Kagome's right breast the kanji for 'Stubborn' was inscribed. Aya worked down to Kagome's stomach, after making sure she had not missed any spots. She knew the last kanji would be the most painful, and she wished to not burden the girl with it. However, she knew there was no other way to do it. Upon Kagome's stomach the character for 'Dog' was inscribed. On Kagome's right thigh Aya wrote the kanji for 'Caring' and on Kagome's left thigh the kanji for 'Temper' was written. Aya dipped her claw back into the blood to make the lines connecting the kanji. These lines resembled vines more than anything else. They had thorns and connected the kanji from her thighs to her temple. Aya paused as she reached the middle of Kagome's forehead. She paused to murmur and apology before the kanji for 'Priestess' was inscribed there.

Once Aya lifted her claw it seemed as if the kanji were all absorbed into Kagome's body. They slowly faded away, leaving only the girl's skin. Aya sat by the girl patiently, knowing the inevitable was soon to happen. A few seconds later Kagome's body started writhing, sweat formed on her forehead and body from the pain that swam through her blood.

Kagome's eyes opened as the pain hit her system in full force. Aya quickly put a cylindrical piece of wood in Kagome's mouth to keep her from biting her tongue. The fox demon brushed at Kagome's forehead, but was powerless to do anything to help the poor child. Kagome felt as if her body was being ripped apart from the inside, the demonic and holy auras were battling with each other for dominance in her spirit. The pain was getting too much for Kagome to bear and she felt as if her mind was going to snap as well as her body. She screamed even as her teeth clenched tightly to the piece of wood.

"Fight it child. Fight the insanity that pursues you. I know you can. Do it for them. For your family, your friends." Aya's voice broke through the haze in Kagome's mind caused from the pain. The images of her family smiling and waving to her as she returned home flashed through her mind. The pain started to subside, though the auras still battled for dominance. Kagome closed her eyes tightly as she concentrated on the energies like she had been taught by Kaede. The young girl tried to get them to coincide with one another and melt together.

The sweat flew down Kagome's face as Aya watched the girl wage an internal battle for her survival. Guilt washed over the fox demon as she knew that she was the cause of the girl's suffering. She just couldn't let that girl sit there and die, she didn't want to cause anyone pain from losing her. She knew the girl was well loved by friends and family. "Pull through." The female demon urged Kagome to fight the pain and come back.

Kagome was still inside her own mind getting the holy and demonic aura to melt together. She gritted her teeth once more and yelled at the auras in her mind. It was the only way she could think of to get them to quiet down. After she finished yelling at them, the auras seemed to quiet down and they flowed together easily. It made a strange sensation in her body. Kagome felt herself relax as the pain slowly subsided. When a new wave of pain hit her body.

Kagome's eyes flew open and a scream wrenched from her lungs was muffled by her clenched teeth. Her gray eyes looked to Aya frantically, she wanted to know what was happening now. The fox demon's eyes filled with guilt and she looked down at the ground in dismay. She knew what was happening, this was the changing of Kagome's body to accommodate the demon blood.

"Your body is changing now little one. It is changing so that the demon in you can reside peacefully. This time the change is purely physical." Aya smiled comfortingly at the girl, though she couldn't quite meet Kagome's eyes. Kagome's teeth tightened on the piece of wood as the pain of her rapidly changing body ripped through her again.

Her limbs grew longer, bone and muscle stretching out, more elegant and regal. Her torso also lengthened slightly, but stayed basically the same. Her wounds healed which was painful in itself. Kagome felt her hearing become intensely sensitive. Her hands clamped down over her ears to block out the noise when she felt her nails scratch her skin. She yelped, the piece of wood flying out of her mouth. She ignored the loud sounds to inspect her hands. She found her fingers long and elegant, almost like a model's hands. The girl also discovered that her nails had grown into the claws that had scratched her. Kagome whimpered as she felt her head tilt back slightly from the sudden weight of her hair. Smells assaulted her nose and she clamped one hand over it to block most of them out.

"I will teach you to gain control over your demon senses child. Calm down first. If you panic it will only make them worse. A demon's senses become more alert the minute they become frightened." Aya kept her tone soothing as she had when Kagome had been unconscious. The girl nodded and released her nose as she took deep breaths. Finally Kagome felt the last threads of fear leave her body. She waited patiently for Aya to continue.

The fox demon instructed Kagome in the ways of controlling her demonic senses. After twenty minutes Kagome finally had her senses to a tolerable level. Though it was still a bit difficult not to cringe when she heard something loud, that wasn't really loud when she was human. The girl had some questions for Aya and Aya was waiting for them patiently.

"What exactly happened to me Ms. Aya?" Kagome looked down at her body and noticed a few changes. Nothing too extreme, she just had a more elegant looking body than she had before. Her hair had been incredibly long before she had convinced Aya to cut it back to its original length. Now the girl sat on her knees, her wounds completely healed, and watched the fox demon patiently with intense gray eyes.

"You were nearing death my child. You remember everything up until the point of your becoming unconscious?" When Kagome nodded the fox demon continued. "After you lost consciousness I knew there was not much time left for you to live. I did inquire about your thoughts first before I attempted anything. Your soul and heart told me that you wanted to live. The only way to do that was to turn you into a full blooded demon." Kagome's eyes widened in shock, she hadn't thought that was possible without the complete jewel. Aya saw Kagome's surprise and nodded.

"It is possible to do. Though only certain demons know about it. I believe there are currently three to date that know how to use the ancient magic." Aya explained the history of the magic to Kagome who absorbed it all in. "So you see, I used that to change you into a full demon. It will only work on females, which is the drawback to it. The female is usually the weaker mate, though the more vicious, which is why the spell was created. To make the females stronger for their men." Aya chuckled as she saw Kagome's blush.

"I didn't do this for your man Kagome. I did it to save your life so that my nephew wouldn't suffer the pain of losing someone he loves again." At Kagome's curious glance Aya smiled. "My nephew is Shippou. He looks to you almost like a surrogate mother, though I'm sure he knows you can never replace his true mother. I only want him to be happy, I cannot take care of him because I am ill suited for children." She chuckled at the words she chose, it was true, she was horrible with children. "You are the perfect one to take care of my nephew. I know my brother would approve of it." Aya smiled warmly at Kagome.

"What will happen to me now Ms. Aya?" Kagome looked down at her lap where her hands were clasped tightly together. Worries flew through her mind. What was she going to tell the others? How could they continue their journey now with her being a demon? What was her family going to say about it? The worries flooded Kagome's mind and she needed answers to at least some of them.

"Being a demon is not easy Kagome. If your friends and family truly love you, I believe they will accept who you are. No matter what blood runs through your veins. You are still you on the inside Kagome. Your soul has not changed, only your body." Aya placed a hand over Kagome's tightly clasped ones. She squeezed reassuringly as she met the young girl's eyes. "Do not fret. If your friends are as good as I have heard they are, I am sure they will not say anything against you. It will be difficult at first, but once they come to see you are still the same, I believe it will not be hard at all for them to accept you." Kagome nodded but the worry caused tears to flow from her eyes.

"But what if they hate me Ms. Aya? Sango's family and friends were killed by demons! She is a demon slayer! Miroku is a Buddhist monk, he may not accept me either! Shippou, Shippou would accept me. I know he would. InuYasha…" Kagome's eyes widened in slight fear. "InuYasha would never accept me! He has always wanted to become a full demon, and now look at me!" Kagome lifted her hands to her face as she cried out her fears and anxieties. Aya hugged the girl rubbing her back comfortingly.

"If you believe this is so Kagome, you can always go venturing forth on your own. You are a demon now remember? You are strong and can defend yourself. It is instinctive for you, believe me." Aya felt Kagome's shoulders shaking from the sobs and guilt washed over her again. She had done this to Kagome, but the fox demon still believed it was the right choice. She just hated seeing the other in so much pain.

"You are right Ms. Aya. I should go out on my own and finish the journey myself. I don't want to leave Shippou behind though. I want him to come with me." Kagome smiled at the fox demon. "It wouldn't feel right without him with me." Aya nodded and stood up quickly, as she dusted her clothing off from being on the ground.

"I will go fetch Shippou for you Kagome. You may use some of my spare clothes, since yours are ruined." Aya got out her spare clothes from a bag resting at the base of the tree. She handed them to Kagome and waited until the girl had pulled them on. A black tunic and black pants that had an overlaying black skirt. The skirt had splits up the sides to enable easy maneuvering. Kagome bowed to Aya and thanked her for the clothing. "No need to thank me Kagome. Now, I will return with Shippou shortly." Aya bounded off to the village following the scent of her nephew.

Shippou paced impatiently inside Kaede's hut as he waited for Kagome to return. He looked towards the door every few seconds which amused both Kaede and Sango. Miroku was out in the village gathering information and being his normal perverted self. They had an idea as to where InuYasha was and could only hope that Kagome didn't see. The kit looked again towards the door, but Kagome still didn't come through it. He sniffled a bit, Kagome was late. She usually was late, but not this late. InuYasha usually went and got her, but he had refused this time.

"Where is Kagome I wonder?" Kaede sat by the fire as dinner was prepared. Sango cleaned Hiraikotsu as Kirara rested on her lap. The old woman was getting worried herself about Kagome. She had a bad feeling something had happened to the girl, but she was unsure if it was good or bad. The old woman's head lifted up as she sensed a demonic aura approaching the hut. She noticed Sango had also tensed and Kirara's fur had puffed out a bit in preparation for a fight. Only Shippou seemed oblivious to the approaching demon because of his concern for Kagome.

"Excuse me." Aya stopped at the door and bowed deeply to those inside. "May I come in?" Her tone was polite and respectful as she waited for invitation. Kaede sensed no hostility coming from the demon. She didn't trust the demon, but with Sango so close the old woman felt somewhat safe. Kaede nodded her agreement and Aya entered the hut. She looked down at Shippou and her heart warmed. The little fox wouldn't recognize her he had been so little the last time she had seen him. It did her well to see he was turning out to look like his father, but she had business to attend to.

Aya sat down across from Sango and Kaede and made sure she looked somewhat presentable to the humans. She cleared her throat and looked at them, from one to the other. "I presume you are worried about Kagome." Shippou zipped over to her side as Sango stood with Hiraikotsu at the ready.

"You know where Kagome is?" The little demon asked worriedly as he stared at the older fox. Aya nodded and smiled at him. Her smile told Shippou to be patient and wait for her to finish, and so he went over to sit with Kaede and Sango. Aya waited until Shippou was comfortable before continuing, even though Sango still stood and held Hiraikotsu.

"I stumbled across your friend in the woods. She was severely injured from being hit by something big. I am not sure what it was, but it did very bad damage to her. I could not let her lay there and die as it seemed that was what was going to happen. I felt a strong will to live from her, but also pain. I sense she had witnessed something that had caused her great pain as she was moving faster than her wounds should have allowed." She looked over at Sango and Kaede, the demon took note that Sango had sat down.

"I am a holder of an ancient demon magic that allows the transfer of demon blood. I imagine you are familiar with it milady?" Aya nodded to Kaede respectively. Kaede closed her eye to ponder for a moment before she remembered an old folk tale.

"It is an old folk tale to warn children away from the forest. It tells about women and children being captured by demons and turned into demons themselves. That can't possibly be true can it?" Aya nodded in approval, the old tale was in fact a fact.

"Yes. It is true. Though only three demons to this day know about it, myself included." She explained the details of it briefly to give the humans and idea of what had happened to Kagome before she told them the truth. "I knew this was the only way to save Kagome." She let that sink in before waiting for their responses.

"Does this mean that Kagome is a demon?" Sango looked distressed before raising Hiraikotsu and pointing it at Aya. "Your forced it on her didn't you?" The demon slayer was quite angry and sad for her friend. To go through all of that alone.

"I did not force her. Do you think me stupid?" Aya growled dangerously at the young girl. "It was Kagome who chose it. I offered her the option of life and she chose it. Her soul told me everything I needed to know. Yes, it was more painful for her because of her priestess blood. However, that child was able to make the demonic blood and priestess blood coexist with one another inside her body. She is incredibly strong for doing that." Aya's eyes flashed dangerously as she watched Sango's grip tighten on Hiraikotsu.

"Calm down Sango. She is telling the truth. I sense no ulterior motive coming from her." Kaede sighed and rested her hands on her thighs. She needed more answers before she could trust this demon. "What has become of her now? Why has Kagome refused to come here?"

"Kagome was afraid. More afraid of her friends rejecting her because of her demon blood, than of becoming demon." Aya looked to Kaede, Sango, and Shippou before she continued. "She wishes to go on by herself. She is not sure if she will be accepted by everyone and wants to get used to her demon self before revealing herself to her friends. I trust you will trust her judgment?"

Kaede sighed and nodded. "Worrying about others. That is her way." A hint of a smile appeared on the old woman's lips. She looked down at Shippou before looking at Aya once more. Her old bones creaked as she leaned forward to get a better look at the fox demon.

"What does she plan to do with little Shippou?" The old priestess lays a hand on Shippou's head affectionately. Shippou nodded and looked at Aya curiously.

"She does want to take Shippou with her. I don't believe she would leave him behind for a minute. Kagome will come back, she just needs time to accept her new self." Aya saw the pain in Sango's eyes and felt the crushing guilt once more.

"Oi! What's going on in here?" The brash voice grated on Aya's ears. Kaede sighed and Sango simply crossed her arms and hid her sadness. InuYasha came into the hut and noticed the new demon a snarl ripped form his throat. "What the hell? Why is she here?" He indicated towards Aya.

"She is a guest InuYasha. I invited her in and you are to treat her nicely." Kaede's voice was soft but steel was underneath it. Sango also nodded, she didn't need InuYasha to make the fox demon mad. That was her only way to get to Kagome. Sango didn't care that her friend was a demon, she only cared about Kagome!

"Fine. Do what you like." InuYasha stormed out the door and hopped up onto the roof. He sat there contemplating going and getting Kagome from her world. Though he swore he smelled her blood near the area where he and Kikyo had met. He had shaken it off as something else, but it just kept nagging at him.

"Do continue Ms. Aya." Aya nodded to Kaede and was about to go on when Miroku entered the hut. He looked at the demon and tensed up. Aya sighed in slight agitation but she was quite used to it now. Getting either fear or anger from humans.

"Miroku, perfect timing. Won't you please sit down?" Kaede indicated to a spot near her. Miroku gave a wide birth to Aya before sitting down next to Kaede. Aya waited patiently while Kaede explained the situation to Miroku. 

"I had no idea that kind of magic existed." Miroku puzzled this over as he looked Aya up and down. She sighed and sat straight up while waiting for him to go on. "Will you give Kagome a message for us?" The fox demon looked startled but nodded, she would. "Tell her she's welcome to come back at any time." Miroku smiled and Aya could sense she had been right. Kagome's friends would accept her no matter what form she took.

"I will Lord Monk. I am sure that will put her mind at ease surely. The one she was most concerned about was the one named InuYasha. She had come to think he would hate her because she is what he strives to become. A full demon." Aya looked to the others for confirmation on this.

"It is true. That would cause some hostility between them. It would push InuYasha towards Kikyo even more." Sango sighed as she thought over the subject brought up by Aya. She knew the demon was voicing Kagome's concerns, but it still hurt that her friend didn't trust her. Though Aya had said it was more that Kagome wanted to get used to her new self first before revealing it to her friends. When Sango thought of it like that, it made perfect sense. 

"What does he see in her? She's nothing but clay and crushed bones!" Shippou crossed his arms and pouted. He didn't like that it was InuYasha keeping from Kagome, at least that's how he saw it. That made him angry at InuYasha and he wanted to hit the half demon hard for keeping Kagome away.

"Shippou, Kagome wishes for you to travel with her. Will you go with her?" Aya looked to the small boy who looked so cute when he was pouting. Shippou's head jerked up, he had forgotten about that! He brightened and smiled while nodding enthusiastically. He would go with Kagome! Aya sighed in relief as she saw the energy bounding out of Shippou to help his surrogate mother.

"I will relay any messages you may want to tell Kagome. I will also report back to you which direction she went in. If you wanted to keep an eye on her." Aya told them this thinking of Kagome's safety. The others thought it over, but they only shook their heads.

"No. We'll let Kagome come back to us safely. Just please let her know what Miroku said." Sango smiled at Aya and missed Miroku's stunned look. Sango had used his real name! That was something else to think about. 

Aya nodded and rose. She looked over at Shippou and smiled at him. "Are you ready little one?" Shippou bounded over and hopped up into her arms. Aya was a bit startled, but she got used to Shippou being there.

"Yep yep! I'm ready!" Shippou was full of energy and smiled brightly at Aya. She started for the door when she saw InuYasha standing there. His stance was enough to cause her hackles to rise up. Shippou noticed the tension in Aya and hopped down quickly to avoid a confrontation.

"I heard everything. You can make people full demon right?" InuYasha looked at Aya and a smirk appeared on his lips. That idea had a lot of merit, though he wondered how he would get the demon to do it. InuYasha hadn't heard the bits and pieces about Kagome because he had been centered on the making a person full demon.

"Not 'people' as you like to put it. The ancient magic only works on females." InuYasha looked pissed off this time. He growled in frustration as he punched the ground. Though he kept some of his strength in check. Aya simply crossed her arms and looked bored.

"If it's not one thing it's the other. And that bitch is late!" InuYasha growled once again as he stalked inside, brushing past Aya. She whipped around and a snarl appeared on her face. She didn't like InuYasha using that term with Kagome, though she supposed it was true now. Kagome was a 'bitch' in the literal sense of being a female dog. She had been about to say something when Sango and Miroku beat her to it. 

"InuYasha! If you heard Ms. Aya say all that about demon transformation surely you heard about Kagome?" Sango glared at InuYasha, thoroughly angry at this point. When she got only a shrug she got out Hiraikotsu and swung it at InuYasha, barely missing the half demon. "You idiot! Kagome has been turned into a demon! That's why she's not here!" Sango took deep breaths to try and calm herself. Miroku soon took over and explained the situation to InuYasha, who got even more angry by the second.

"If you will excuse me. I have to go see to Kagome. Shippou?" Aya smiled at Shippou which was all the invitation he needed to leap into her arms. She held him close to her as InuYasha growled at them both. Though she had no maternal instincts, Shippou was her family. Her blood ties and she was fiercely loyal to family. Her growl was deep and menacing, a clear warning to InuYasha to back off or face injury. 

"I will relay the messages to her." Aya bowed with Shippou in her arms to Kaede, Miroku, and Sango. They nodded and bowed back to her and watched her head into the woods. Sango knocked InuYasha out before he could follow Aya. Though she had a feeling he'd be dragging them after Kagome as soon as he woke up. 

"Kagome!" Shippou leapt out of Aya's arms and flew at Kagome. He latched onto her and snuggled against her, tears falling out of his eyes. He whined about how he missed her and wished she would have come back to the village, and how everyone misses her. Aya stood a bit away from this scene and waited for Shippou to slow down and stop. Kagome soothed the little demon's worries before looking to Aya for confirmation.

"They told me to tell you this. You are welcome any time." She smiled at Kagome who's eyes filled with tears. She shook her head and smiled again, this time Aya knew Kagome had her path figured out. It was confirmed when the other girl began to speak.

"I know what I need to do. I need to figure out how I am supposed to control my new demon powers. After I get used to them, I will be back." Kagome smiled at Aya as she stood and dusted her clothing off this time. She held the bloody clothes in her left hand and Aya reached for them.

"I will give these to your friends in the village if you wish." Kagome shook her head and kept them out of Aya's reach. She knew what she needed to do with those clothes.

"They will be burned at the first chance I get." Shippou looked up at Kagome curiously. Though he figured she wouldn't be going back any time soon. Kagome sighed and nodded. "I don't think I will be going back to my time soon. I need to figure this out first." She flexed her claws and looked to Aya. She bowed respectively. "I am grateful for what you did Ms. Aya, but I need to figure out some things for myself now." Kagome smiled warmly at the fox demon.

"I understand Kagome. I will leave you to it." Aya bowed respectively to Kagome and she hopped off into the forest. Once Aya was out of her line of vision Kagome turned around in a circle a bit confused.

"Well Shippou. Where do we go?" She looked down at the fox demon for an idea as to which direction to head in. She hadn't a clue as to where they should go, and needed another opinion.

"How about that way?" Shippou pointed in a direction and Kagome nodded in agreement. It looked good to her, she didn't think there would be many demons in that direction. It seemed like a nice enough path for her, and she started down it. Little did the two demons know, but that path would lead them straight into the Western Lands.


End file.
